Rebirth
by phillyphil10
Summary: At the brink of death, Riku summons the strength he never knew he had.
1. Clash

A Blood+ fanfic

**There's not much to say. This is my Blood+ fanfic.**

**read.**

Riku's whole body felt numb. He watched as Diva re-fastened her dress. She began to walk closer and closer to Riku's limp body. Blood was dripping form her hand. Riku looked over at the bloody screwdriver she likely impaled herself with. As she stood over him, drops of her deep red blood began to drip on to his bare chest.

"Riku," she said in a very sweet voice. "I'm never going to forget this. Thank you." Diva began to giggle. "Hey, you wanna know a secret?" Diva whispered. Riku stayed silent. "I'm going to kill you in a second." She then began to laugh hysterically as she took some of the blood on her hand into her mouth and lifted Riku up by the throat. He looked into her eyes. They were cold and hollow on the surface, and yet deeper into those light blue eyes lied a higher truth. They told a tale of pain and loneliness. She closed these eyes as she pulled him into an almost crushing embrace. Her lips were slowly getting closer to his. Riku began to think of his father, Saya, and Kai. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Their mouths met and a single drop of blood crept out of Riku's mouth as the rest of the warm liquid poured in. His whole body began to tingle. Riku barely noticed this. All he could think about was protecting Kai. Nothing else mattered. Kai would surely die unless Riku did something. He was the only one who could. Riku summoned all his strength and pushed Diva off of him. The black haired girl was sent flying all the way to the other side of the room. Her body bounced and rolled like a rag doll before finally hitting the wall on the opposite side. Riku quickly spit out the blood in his mouth and spit several more times to ensure that none remained. "I won't let you kill me!" he cried. "I won't let you kill Kai!"

Diva rose to see Riku pulling his pants up and buttoning them. On her face was a look of pure astonishment. "My, my, aren't _we_ the strong one now." Diva said in her usual eerily relaxed tone. "But," she began as she appeared behind him "you're not nearly as strong as me!" Diva threw a punch, but Riku easily dodged it. "But it looks like I'm faster." Riku declared arrogantly. "Impossible! _No_ chevalier is faster than me!" She shrieked as one blow after another continued to miss Riku. "What's wrong, Diva? Can't you kill a twelve year old boy?" Diva's anger caused her attacks to become more and more wild. Her telegraphed punches became easier and easier to dodge. Finally it was Riku's turn. He punched Diva in the stomach but she quickly grabbed hold of his arm after the innitial blow was struck. She had him right where she wanted him. Riku tried his best to pull away, but Diva's grip proved too strong to escape. "Wow, you're probably the weakest chevalier I've ever seen!" Diva laughed as she used her free hand to grab Riku by the throat. "Still, I should have held you tighter the last time. I won't make that mistake again!" She held him as high as she could as she squeezed tighter and tighter. Riku kicked her several times, but now that she was expecting them, she barely budged. Just then Riku heard a voice. It was Saya. "Riku! She called out as she ran at her brother's attacker. Diva let go of Riku as Saya knocked her of balance and pinned Diva to the wall with her sword plunged straight through Diva's midriff. "Don't you think you're being a little hasty, sister? You forgot to add your blood." Diva quickly pulled Saya and the sword away from her and slammed Saya into the same wall. Saya grunted as she fell to the ground with a thud. "Stay away from Riku!" Saya yelled as she began to get up. She looked around. Riku was gone. "Such a generous boy," Diva began. "Did you know that unlike humans, with chevaliers you never have to stop? It's true. They can still keep going no matter how many times they-" Diva was knocked into the wall again. It was Riku this time. Saya stared at him amazed as he prepared to continue fighting Diva. "Speak of the devil!" Diva laughed as she shook herself off from the blow. "Mother, may I continue fighting Saya?" A chiropteran-form Karl asked from atop one of the room's many boxes.

"Very well. I was getting kind of bored with her anyway. " Diva replied as she began to take her leave. "No, we're not finished yet!" Riku yelled as Diva approached the door. "Boy, you couldn't kill me if you tried. You're better off helping Saya." Diva said nonchalantly as she left the room.

Karl thrust his claw at Saya, but was quickly blocked by Hagi who had just arrived. Blood began to drip out of his stomach as he tightened his grip on Karl's arm, breaking it. Hagi then let go and threw several knives at Karl. With Karl stunned, Riku ran at him at high speed and delivered a firm, flying kick to his side. The kick caused him to crash into the boxes to the right of him. Diva returned through the door she had exited from while walking backward as she was continuously blasted by Lewis and David's guns. "We're going to sink the ship with Diva inside! You need to get out of here now!" David said hastily. "Where's Kai?" Saya asked. "I put him on the helicopter already." Riku replied. "But I should stay here. I can hold them off so no one else has to get hurt." "I'm not leaving without you, Riku. If you stay, then so will I." said Saya. "Alright, then this is where it ends! David, Lewis, get out of here now!"

* * *

Kai looked on from the window at the ship. The fiery explosions breaking it apart as he worried about his Saya and Riku, the only family he had left.


	2. Aftermath

**If I'd continued back then it would've been shit. Lo siento.**

**read.**

Jaques said goodbye to Maria and began his long trek back to his home. The cold night air nipped at his neck. It contrasted the warm thick blood beneath it. Passing by, he saw a young transient Asian boy. He turned his head, once again exposing his lucious, plump throat. Hearing a slight whistling sound, Jaques turned back to the boy's direction. He was gone. Jaques began to pick up his pace. His large frame pushing itself as fast as it's stubby little legs could carry it. Turning a corner, he suddenly found four intimidating teenagers in front of him. Their leader, a black haired boy with tons of piercings stretched his palm out to him. His words were low and unintelligible. The portly old man shook with fear as he pulled his wallet out.

Now.

Riku leaped down to the group from the top of the building behind them. Their hearts began to beat faster. The sound of the thick red blood being pumped through their bodies made Riku's mouth water. He bared his fangs.

"C- c'est-" The thug stammered as he looked into the boy's soulless brown eyes. Then, all at once, Riku disappeared and reappeared behind him. His white fangs glistened in the moonlight as he drew them closer to his victim's neck. The other teens pulled out their weapons.

Two knives, one gun.

Riku sunk his teeth into their leader, turning the draining corpse to shield himself from gunfire. In a matter of seconds the body was empty. Riku dropped it carelessly and it fell with a slight rattle.

"Morte!" the thug with the gun screamed as he tremblingly fired; missing shot after shot.

It didn't take long for his revolver to run out. The four remaining humans got over their shock and made a break for it. Riku gave a slight smile.

"Bastards." Riku sighed as he wiped his mouth. His breath showed like smoke stacks in the moonlit night. Suddenly, Riku heard a slow clap, instantly turning to it's point of origin: a beautiful black haired girl in a white dress leaning against a white limousine. Solomon was the driver.

"I must say, Riku, that was quite a show. Very theatrical. Do you enjoy feeding on humans that much?" the girl asked laughingly.

"Diva." Riku's voice was full of contempt and aggravation. "Go away."

"My, my, aren't _we _serious today." she giggled. "But still, you're not as hostile as you usually are." Diva moved at super speed behind Riku. "I think you're finally-" only to find that Riku had moved a few meters to the left. "-warming up to me."

"What do you want?" Riku asked coldly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to come home. We've all been worried sick." her taunting tone wasn't helping his mood.

Riku looked into her light blue eyes. She could hear the malice in his voice. "Leave me alone."

"She's probably dead."

"You don't know that!" Riku fired back. "If we survived the explosion, she probably-"

"She's not as strong as we are." Diva calmly retorted. "You need to stop running, Riku. Come home with me. Come see the new clothes I've bought you. Aren't you tired of wearing what people throw away? And I know how much you hate feeding on people. We own a few blood banks. No one gets hurt."

"Just kill me already."

"Maybe later." she smirked. "After we find out what gives you your impressive speed. It's a shame you don't have a map. With your speed you'd find her in no time!" Diva began to laugh. "All this running and you haven't even left France! Or maybe you really _wanted_ me to find you."

"Fine, whatever." Riku scoffed as he got in the car. "But I'm not wearing any more suits. I'm not your chevalier."

"Deal." Diva replied as she followed him into the vehicle. The white leather interior was cold to the touch despite the warmth of the heater. Very Diva.

Diva got a good look at Riku for the first time in weeks. His brown hair was matted and tangled. He was wearing a heavily-stained grey hoodie and a pair of torn, muddy jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes, but his feet were covered in a thick, black layer of dirt.

Diva moved closer to the small boy. "When was the last time you bathed, my little vagabond?"

Riku carefully inched as far as he could away from her.

Diva put her hand on his thigh and casually moved it upward. "Maybe we should take a bath together."

"Don't touch me." Riku coldly replied.

"You're no fun." Diva pouted. "It's been months and you're still just as dull as ever! I bet as soon as we get home you're just gonna run away again."

"Probably." Riku said, looking away from her. Through the window he could see the beautiful streets of Paris. Riku began to wonder why he never left this country. Surely he would have a better chance of finding Saya if he widened his search. Yet oddly enough, he felt drawn to France. He couldn't understand a word that anyone said and yet, he could not bring himself to leave. It was confusing to say the least.

It was a long, quiet ride to Solomon's mansion. Diva would try to flirt with Riku every once in a while, but Riku stayed silent, forcing her to follow suit. At long last, they were home. Diva was quick to usher Riku into the large building. Walking through a rather large hall, they heard the shriek of a familiar effeminate voice. "Eek! What do you think you're doing?" Nathan yelled, running to Riku at a typical chevalier speed. "You're tracking mud, you nasty little boy!" Riku looked down at his black feet, then at the black footprints he had made on the white ceramic-tiled floor.

"I'm-" Riku stopped himself mid-apology. Old habits die hard. He had almost forgotten where he was. He was in a house of monsters. He was a monster. None of them even deserved the courtesy of an apology.

"Calm down, Nathan." Diva said in a relaxed tone. "It's not a big deal." There was an odd kindness in Diva's voice. It wasn't something neither chevalier was used to. "Come on, Riku. Let's go get you washed up."


End file.
